Foro:Eh no entiendo esta parte...
* Para especificar los colores, usa el comando HTML en el enlace Wiki. Para volver al color original, usa el comando . Los colores se basan en los valores hexadecimales del rojo, verde y azul. * Por ejemplo, para crear una firma en rojo y azul que lleve a páginas Usuario: y Usuario Discusión: de un miembro de Lostpedia llamado JohnLocke utiliza: o JohnLocke + Esto dirige a Página de usuario, en rojo, con el elemento John. + Y la página Usuario Discusión, en azul, con el elemento Locke. + Esta firma queda como JohnLocke en LostPedia. * Puedes usar esta paleta de colores para que te sirva de ayuda. es la parte de hacer tu firma que no entiendo donde pongo eso de span y eso donde lo pongoelvato 14:08 31 ene 2009 (UTC) ---- Como no te expliques mejor no vamos a poder ayudarte... Por eso te decía que escribieras bien. -- 15:11 31 ene 2009 (UTC) estoy ecribiendo bien lo que necesito es por favor eso donde pongo eso que dice?--elvato 15:22 31 ene 2009 (UTC) ----- ¿Dónde pones el qué? ¿El span? -- 15:30 31 ene 2009 (UTC) ---- para segui construyendo una firma te pide lo del color que hay que pone usuario:elvatosoan y algo asi pero no se donde poner eso--elvato 16:18 31 ene 2009 (UTC) ---- No sé muy bien cual es tu problema, pero está perfectamente explicado y ejemplificado en Ayuda:Firmas#Wikisintaxis básica. -- 17:03 31 ene 2009 (UTC) ---- Hablando de firmas, a ver cómo queda la mía =P... -- 03:05 2 feb 2009 (UTC) es que noentiendo nada la primera parte lo hago me podrias explicar, y despues dice de asgregarle el color y lo que hay que poner no se donde--elvato 03:23 2 feb 2009 (UTC) ---- Yo acabo de hacer la mía hace unos minutos siguiendo las indicaciones en esta página, lee bien que está clarito y es sencillo -- 03:43 2 feb 2009 (UTC) si lo es pero....... no se si hay que poner todo junto y tampoco bien como es lo de autosig y sig--elvato 16:23 2 feb 2009 (UTC) ---- Primero tienes que crear la /sig metiendo dentro todo el código de tu firma (para diseñarlo ve al apartado de Wikisintaxis). Cuando tengas creado el "Usuario:Elvato/sig" y se te vea bien como firma, crea el "Usuario:Elvato/autosig" y graba dentro la plantilla "Usuario:Elvato/sig". Luego tendrás que ir a mis preferencias y meter el autosig en el enlace de firma automática (esto está claramente explicado en el manual). Léetelo detalladamente y sin prisas y lo sabrás hacer. -- 16:29 2 feb 2009 (UTC) pero el usuario autosig no podes entrar...... por cierto porque todos los que tienen la firma piola la tienen de diferentes colores?no se puede repetir colores?--elvato 17:08 2 feb 2009 (UTC) ----- ya hice una parte como voy?ojala que bien es que no quiero terminar haciendo cualquiera fijate mi perfil y ves si voy bien con lo de la firma--elvato 18:19 2 feb 2009 (UTC) ------ ..... Sólo has escrito el nombre de la subpágina en tu página de usuario, pero no has creado la subpágina en sí. En las instrucciones dice claramente crea una subpágina. Ahora mismo Edch se ha estado haciendo la suya. ¿No entras en cambios recientes? Porque si vieras como lo hace él te enterarías mejor. Tienes que crear esta subpágina: Usuario:Elvato/sig. Mete dentro el siguiente código (no entres en Editar para copiarlo, cópialo directamente de aquí): ::Elvato|discusión| Luego, pega el texto en la página Usuario:Elvato/autosig (esto ya te lo he hecho yo). Finalmente, ves a y donde pone "Su apodo" escribe , fijándote en que la casilla de debajo (Firma sin enlace automático) esté marcada. Fíjate que la diferencia entre poner y es importante. Estate atento en cada caso. En cuanto a los colores, es recomendable que las firmas sean diferentes, para que sean fáciles de distinguir. La paleta de colores tiene muchos colores indicados por un código (por ejemplo, el código del fucsia es #FF33CC). Y no todas tienen que ser con la letra que tienen la mía o la de Frans, o la de Edch... Se recomienda variedad. P.D. Después de esta pesadilla, estoy pensando seriamente en traducir para ponerlo en Ayuda el "Dummyproof step-by-step method for making your first sig". -- 19:13 2 feb 2009 (UTC)